walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Forget
"Forget" is the thirteenth episode of Season 5 of AMC's The Walking Dead. It aired on March 8, 2015 at 9/8c on AMC, and on March 9, 2015 at 9pm on Fox. Plot Synopsis Sasha wakes up and glances at a family portrait left behind in her new house. She gathers up several pictures and takes them outside the walls to use them as target practice. At one point she sits down on a tree stump and quietly says to herself, "Come and get me." While at the location where Rick lost the gun he had stashed in the blender, Rick, Daryl, and Carol start scheming to steal back the weapons that were taken from them when they arrived. A walker creeps up on them and Carol puts it down with her gun, emptying her magazine to back up their claims that they were "going shooting". The trio notices the letter "W" carved in the walker's forehead. Back at Rick's house, he and Michonne discuss the possible reasons why they have been made security, wondering if it is part of a larger plan. While out in the woods, Daryl bumps into Aaron, who says he is surprised that Daryl can tell the difference between a walker creeping up and another human just by the sound they make. They come across a horse, which Aaron says the children have named "Buttons". Aaron says that he has been trying to catch him for months. Daryl makes an attempts, but Buttons is spooked away by some walkers that later attack the horse. Aaron and Daryl kill the walkers, and Aaron puts down the still-alive horse. While at her residence, Deanna explains a bit more about Rick and Michonne's job securing the community. She explains that Maggie will be helping her with politics and that she has a vision that one day the community will have a government like before. Outside, she tells Rick she cannot have everyone walking around with guns. Sasha approaches them, saying she wants to man the bell tower with her sniper rifle, and displays her eagerness to have as "many shifts as possible" in the gun tower. Deanna grants the request on the condition her son to man the tower that evening so that Sasha can come to their welcoming party. Later, at Deanna's party, the group has trouble adjusting to their new surroundings. Abraham and Michonne discuss the difficulty of leaving behind the danger and how, even when her sword is not physically with her, it is still on her back. Sasha has flashbacks of past trauma about her brother Tyreese, her boyfriend Bob and Beth and storms out after an outburst. Jessie's son gives Rick a hand stamp of the letter "A", officially welcoming him to the community. Rick later gives Jessie a kiss on the cheek. Meanwhile, Daryl stands outside of the party, not wanting to go in. Aaron invites Daryl, over to his house for dinner with him and Eric, then shows Daryl his garage that is full of old motorcycle parts. He tells him that he will need a bike, as the reason why Deanna hasn't given Daryl a job yet is because Aaron already has: to replace Eric as a recruiter, saying that he knows how to take care of himself and that he knows the good people from bad. Having unlocked the window earlier, Carol sneaks into the room where the guns are being held, with the intention of stealing some guns. Jessie's son follows her, wanting to ask Carol to make more cookies, and says that he will have to tell his mother what he saw. Carol frightens him into silence with the promise of cookies and threats of leaving him tied to a tree for the walkers. The next morning, Deanna approaches Sasha, who is staring out the gate. She tells Deanna that Alexandria "isn't real". Deanna respects her demeanor but says, "That's bullshit". Deanna puts a box of ammunition in Sasha's hand and lets her out of the security gate. At their meeting spot in the woods, Carol hands Rick and Daryl a gun, which Daryl refuses. Rick then goes for a walk in Alexandria, where he sees Jessie and her husband and briefly reaches towards his gun. He then hears a noise from outside the steel walls between two houses and runs over to it. A walker is banging on it from the other side. Rick puts his hand on the wall and stares at the letter "A" stamped on his hand. Other Cast Co-Stars *Corey Brill as Pete Anderson *Steve Coulter as Reg Monroe *Major Dodson as Sam Anderson *Mandi Christine Kerr as Mother #1 *Ann Mahoney as Olivia *Elijah Marcano as Mikey *Jordan Woods-Robinson as Eric *Michael Traynor as Nicholas *Maia Moss-Fife as Woman #1 *Susie Spear Purcell as Mrs. Neudermyer *David Silverman as Kent *Tiffany Morgan as Erin Uncredited *Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey *April Billingsley as Theresa *Charlotte & Clara Ward as Judith Grimes *Helen Jackson as Natalie Miller *Curtis Jackson as Bob Miller *Duane Kicak as Alexandria Resident *Stacy Payne as Alexandria Resident Deaths *Buttons Trivia *First appearance of Tobin. *First appearance of Reg Monroe. *First appearance of Spencer Monroe. *First appearance of Mrs. Neudermyer. *First appearance of Kent. *First appearance of Erin. *Last appearance of Bob Stookey (Flashback). *Last appearance of Theresa (Flashback). *Last appearance of Beth Greene (Flashback/Corpse). *Last appearance of Tyreese (Flashback/Corpse). *First (and last) appearance of Buttons. *One of the walkers to attack and kill Buttons is portrayed by the horse's trainer. *The people in the photos from Rick's house used for target practice by Sasha are crew members who work on the show. *The party scenes and Michonne mounting her katana on the house wall are adapted from Issue 72 of the Comic Series. *Emily Kinney and Chad Coleman were re-added for the opening credits after being killed off from previous episodes, they only appear in the flashbacks. This is also the last time they appear in the opening credits. *Near the end of the episode, when Rick is walking down the streets after seeing Jessie and Pete, the street sign behind him says "Morgan". This is the name of an actual street in Senoia, Georgia where the exterior Alexandria Safe-Zone scenes are filmed. The street, its name, the solar panels and the wall built by The Walking Dead crew can be seen on Google maps. *The song that plays during the ending scene is "Spicks and Specks" by Bee Gees. *Several easter eggs were confirmed during the Talking Dead segment of this episode. The titles for the last five episodes were taken from the quote Dale said back in "Vatos". “I like what the father said to the son when he gave him a watch that had been handed down through generations. He said: 'I give you a mausoleum of all hope and desire which will fit your individual needs, no better than it did mine and my father before me. I give it to you not that you may remember time, but that you may forget it. For a moment, now and then, and not spend all of your breath trying to conquer it.'" a nod to all five titles. Goofs/Errors *When Daryl and Aaron are attempting to capture Buttons for a second time. Daryl saves Aaron from walkers, then proceeds to pick up his weapons. Holding the hunter knife in his left hand and his crossbow in his right; however, in the next scene Daryl's weapons have switched hands with him now holding the hunter knife in his right hand and the crossbow with his left hand. Video(s) Sneak Peek(s) Sneak Peek Episode 513 The Walking Dead Forget|Sneak Peek The Walking Dead Season 5 5x13 Sneak Peek 2 "Forget"|Sneak Peek #2 *New Footage* The Walking Dead Season 5 5x13 Sneak Peek 3 "Forget"|Sneak Peek #3 References Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:TV Series